yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Karena "Lupo" Lesproux
~Layout only, Please try not to alter it. Thank you~ Please click here, its a step by step process to help you make your page if you need it. "How To" Character Creation 'First Name' Karena 'Last Name' Lesproux 'IMVU Name' Taku 'Nicknames' Lupo 'Age' 08/12 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'10 'Weight' 121lbs 'Blood type' AB Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' Lupo has a very quiet, solitary behaviour. She chose the assassin lifestyle because it required her to work alone, which is what she preferred. Although, she had her select few people that she trusted and opened up to. Granted, she did so with reservation. Meaning she did not share information that could be used against her, nor information that could hurt those she cared for deeply. Apperance Karena has a body covered in tattoos, which was the typical symbol that identified her as a Yakuza member. She changed between two different outfits on occassion dependant on the weather. During the colder times, she would wear a long sleeved leather jacket with a tube top, and during warmer times and most often, a sleeveless jacket with the same tube top. She always wore long, business like pants with a set of black combat boots. She wore a set of sunglasses with a communication device infused into it, which negted the need for a cellular device. Her hair was a deep burgundy, almost purple color with a black bandana wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes were a vibrant green color that illuminated in the light, which was why she chose to wear sunglasses at all times. The one unique characteristic of Karena's appearance was her arms. She had mechanical arms from the elbow down, with wires coming out of her upper arms. The reason for this unique augmentation was a severe accident back when she was 19. 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' ( Car sales men? Bar tender? Nurse? As well as, what part of the Yakuza you particapate in. ) 'Fighting Style' ( Kung Fu, Karate, Jujitsu, Aikido, Taekwondo, Kalarippayattu, Savate Up to 5 styles only) 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGRPC Category:Yakuza